Because You Love Me
by Casey525
Summary: For Orihime with death comes new life...and new love? Navigating the ins and outs of Soul Society from the position of a new soul her world is catapulted into the surreal after a drunken one night stand with a certain pink kimono wearing man. Can what began with a mistake deepen into something more? [Shunsui X Orihime] Rated T but there is a slight lime in chapter 10.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: A New life. But First: Death.

" _Dying is suppose to hurt, right? Why doesn't it hurt? Oh now I see, that's why_."

Orihime looks down at her dead body before raising a ghostly hand in front of her face. So this is what it feels like to be a soul. Looking around the deserted sands of Hueco Mundo she sighs before starting to trudge through the annoying white sand.

Finally cresting over a large hill she takes a deep breath. " _So I can still "breathe" in this state, it just feels…different."_ Orihime had often wondered what it felt like to be a soul but never had the nerve to ask her many death god friends. Now she gets to know first hand and it's…confusing to say the least.

Momentarily unsure which way to go she remains where she is but her eyes widened as she senses the spiritual pressure of a hollow making its way to her. Then it occurs to her: she's a pure soul. Having been recently deceased she is no match to face even a low level hollow. She is chow; very pure and spiritually strong chow. Thinking furiously of how to keep herself from becoming a hollow chew toy Orihime begins running down the other side of the hill she'd just climbed.

Stumbling, she rolls the rest of the way down, sand flinging this way and that as she rapidly descends. By the time she stops moving it's too late, the hollow is upon her. But before she can let out any sound a shriek from her pursuer startles her. She stares in surprise as the hollow dissolves a few feet from her. When its body fully disappears Orihime's eyes widen when she sees who her rescuer is.

"Lieutant Hinamori," she whispered, still in shock from going to be consumed to…proper death? She's still confused on the technicality of it all. Life and death used to be black and white to her, that was until she got involved with Soul Society.

Shaking her head to dispel her confusion Orihime stands only to bow her thanks to the petite soul reaper.

She didn't know much about Momo Hinamori other than three things. One: she is lieutenant of the fifth division and her captain is the visored Shinji Hirako. Two: she is friends with tenth division lieutenant Rangiku Masumoto who is also Orihime's friend. Three: she is the captain of the tenth divisions' one and only love.

Personally to Orihime, Momo is blind to Hitsugaya's love. Yes, Toshiro can be distant, a bit cold and calculating but that is all on the surface. He truly is a good person who cares about her deeply but Momo is blind to it, only seeing him as a friend. Orihime knows what that feels like. Momo is as blind to Toshiro's love and Ichigo was to Orihime's love for him.

"Ichigo," Orihime whispers softly looking at her hands again. She shakes the sadness away and smiles slightly. After the death of the first substitute soul-reaper and fullbringer, Gingo, as well as the death of the owner of book of the end, Tsukishima, Orihime had decided to deal with her feelings for Ichigo.

She came to a conclusion and though it hurt it was also liberating. After much crying and a whole lot more ice cream with red bean paste Orihime had come to accept Ichigo cared for her, maybe even loved her, but wasn't in love with her and never would be.

Yes, he was protective of her, but he's like that with everyone, even his male friends. So she'd decided there would be no more heartache over him for her. She would move on instead of waiting forever for something that would never happen.

Orihime smiles more realizing she definitely made the right choice considering her current outcome.

"Inoue."

Momo voice calls out softly, a little weary at the odd look on the healer's face, as she pulls out her Tobiume. She of course knows whose soul she is looking at and though she doesn't know Orihime all that well what she does know is that she has an extremely good heart. She knows there will be many who mourn her loss.

Stepping closer to the girl she asks softly, "Are you ready Inoue?"

Orihime smiles and nods her head in understanding about what is to come. Without further delay, the hilt of Hinamori's zanpakuto touches Orihime's forehead. With a blissful smile plastered to her lips she vanishes, traveling to a place she had been before but as something new.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Drinking, paperwork, and old friends

(Six months later)

Shunsui Kyoraku has always been called, well, lazy. Especially by his very violent niece, Nanao Ise, which is why as of this moment he is grateful she is off running errands he purposely sent her on so he could have a break. If she were here he'd be getting a book to the back of head or possibly a kido spell in the arse.

As usual Shusui was avoiding paperwork. There's so much of it he's fed up though he knows he has to do it. However, in true Shunsui fashion, he'd rather relax. He hasn't had time to…well it doesn't matter; it's just nonstop paperwork day in and day out. It's too much in his opinion, not that his matter's much, and he feels bad for what he put old man Yamma through.

Pen still scratching over the document in front of him his complaints consume his thoughts, " _I thought it was bad when I was just the eighth division captain. Now being Head Captain, ugh it's so much more. More paperwork. More duties. More responsibility. Just more. I am so tired of more. With Juu gone it's worse."_

This last thought makes him stop writing, closing his eyes in pain. Juu wasn't just another captain, not to Shunsui. He was his friend, almost like a brother, and with his death Shunsui felt a part of himself die too.

"Ugh, this is just too depressing, I need to get out of here," he muttered to himself throwing down the pen before he slipped out of the office, making sure not to be seen.

He leaves his division, flash stepping through the Seireitei as quickly as possible and is soon over one of the walls. Moving quickly he flies through the first, second, third, and fourth districts and by the time he decides to stop he's in the 50th making his way to his favorite sake house.

A jovial morning and afternoon of ruckus laughter and flirting with pretty women came and went before Shunsui makes his way out of the establishment. Stumbling slightly he has a happy smile on his face but the further he goes the faster the euphoria slips away allowing his morose thoughts to return. Like thoughts of losing his best friend and so many others during the Quincy War.

Shaking his head trying to dislodge them he continues to move through the streets still wanting to avoid Nanao as long as possible. Well, perhaps not her so much as the paperwork she will force him to do.

As he walks and thinking he stops suddenly when he hears a scream. " _Talk about sobering up,"_ he thinks trying to determine the direction the sound came from. Moving quickly to lend his assistance to whoever was in distress, even drunk as he was he knew he could handle any half wit he came upon here, he collided into someone; a shorter someone and feminine if the feel of said person indicated anything. He was about to smile and apologize quickly so he could continue on his way to find out who screamed, when he looked down and saw auburn hair. Tilting his head to angle his good eye at the figure he realized the hair reminded him of someone, a very beautiful someone.

He blinked to bring his eye back into proper focus only to widen it in surprise when he realized he has his hands around Orihime Inoue. Gasping he quickly lets go of her, shocked that he quite literally managed to run into her. He'd heard she had died and ended up somewhere in the larger numbered districts, but never expected to see her again this quickly.

She steps back with a bright smile on her face and an apology on her very beautiful lips. " _Such beautiful lips she has_." Shunsui shakes his head at his thought. He doesn't know why that popped into his head and decides to blame it on the sake.

"Sorry captain, sir. I wasn't watching where I was going! I was just so angry so when a man grabbed my…well, grabbed me and I yelled. I think I drew too much attention to myself." Her cheeks are flushed pink with embarrassment at her outburst and then barreling into a captain.

"It is quite alright Miss Inoue," replied Shunsui with a polite bow.

"You know my name? But how? I've never met a captain before. You are a captain of the Seireitei **,** yes? I mean, I've never been but I've heard of you, well of how strong the captains are…"

She continues to ramble and he smirks. " _Same sweet, gentle Inoue. A good soul. Pretty_."

He chuckles and waves it off. "Yes I am from there. Now, let me escort you to your home so that no other man grabs at you. Shall we?"

He holds out his arm and she takes it, laughing softly, "Thank you sir, but I don't have a home. Times out here are hard with everything that happened during the war. But I don't want to bring up memories that I am sure are sad for you, like many others. But I do have a little hut that I've been staying in. It's not much, that's why I don't call it home."

Shunsui looks at her. He didn't let her heal his eye because he was too damn prideful, too damn stubborn. At the time he thought he'd wear it as a badge of honor. Now, as he looks at the girl, no, _woman_ , he wishes he still had its sight.

He smiles. "Come, I know a place you can stay."

Before she can disagree he wraps his arm around her waist pulling her close and soon moves into a flash step, chuckling when he hears her gasp.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Ugendo. Family home or Romantic rendezvous?

They soon land in Ugendo, the former home of the late Jushiro Ukitake. His best friend had no one else to leave the estate to and Shunsui realizes he is a sentimental old fool; him, not Ukitake, since he couldn't give it up.

So here he was now nine months after his friends' death, standing with a young woman who Jushiro, in Shunsui's opinion, thought of as a daughter in his arms. Oh if Juu were alive he'd have hit him by now. He doesn't know if it's the sake or something else but he really wanted to kiss her.

Instead he leads her inside and smiles. "Welcome to Ugendo. It was a friend of mine's home. Now I guess it's mine. Make yourself at home. The food is fresh, and everything is stocked. No one will bother you here."

Orihime just watches as the captain walks away leaving her there as he heads to Jushiro's old room, sliding the door shut. She doesn't understand how he went from sweet and charming to cold and distant but chooses not to dwell on it, heading into another room at the end of the hall. Falling back onto the bed with a sigh of bliss she sinks into sleep quickly.

Physically Orihime may have been safe but her nightmares soon had her tossing and turning. Confusion possesses her as she is thrown into a world she doesn't understand. There are voices, persons she knows she should remember trying to tell her something but she can't fully hear them. Sitting up violently and covered in sweat Orihime felt overwhelmed with a strong sense of pain, though because her thoughts are still hazy she doesn't understand why.

Looking around she doesn't recognize anything around her. Slipping out of the bed she makes her way to the closet, opting to borrow the yukata she finds before leaving the room to move through the beautiful house.

Reaching a fire place she finds three pictures in frames on the mantel. They are real color photos, not drawings. The first she picks up gently, looking at a photo of a man with white hair and one with a pink kimono. The look on their faces makes her smile but as she looks closer she is suddenly hit with a splitting headache as more memories flood back.

She looks around again, taking it all in as she thinks, " _A beautiful house, it feels lived in. Nothing like Captain Kuchiki's estate."_

Orihime gasps and slowly sets the picture down as she remembers her previous life. " _Captain Byakuya Kuchiki. Rukia?! Renji?!_ "

She remembers Byakuya's estate, remembers the short soul reaper Rukia, her best friend. She recalls the red headed lieutenant, Renji, a man with a short temper but heart of gold. She even remembers her living friends: Uryuu, Tatsuki, Chizuru, Chad…Ichigo.

Looking back at the picture she whispers, "Jushiro Ukitake? Captain Ukitake?!"

She then remembers more about these pictures and when they were taken. She smiles and giggles tracing the first with her fingertips. Orihime had taken this photo during her stay while she trained with Rukia before the Winter War. She'd decided to bring her camera to take pictures of her and her friends. She wanted to preserve any happy memories they could but in the end had left them with her friends so they wouldn't forget about her. She'd always believed herself forgettable, that there was always someone better than her.

She laughs softly seeing the silly way Ukitake and Shunsui were sitting and she shakes her head at the caption on the bottom of the frame: " **Family chosen, not born; the best of friends** "

Moving her sight to the second picture she sees it is of her with Ukitake on one side and Shunsui on the other. She is wearing Shunsui's pink kimono and his hat while her sunglasses are on Ukitake, and he was hugging her close. Soon tears replace her smile.

She picks up the last, one of Shunsui holding Orihime, a big smile on his face and flirtatious look in his eyes. His hand is on her cheek acting like he will kiss her while in the corner there is a woman's hand holding a book. Orihime laughs as she remembers Nanao whacking the eighth division captain in the head and dragging him off.

A creak of the floorboards behind her makes Orihime jump. Whirling around as she brushes the tears from her eyes she looks up into the face of Shunsui Kyouraku, Head Captain of the Gotei Thirteen Guard Squad looking down at her with a forlorn, broken expression.

"You remember don't you? You remember me? The different squads? Jushiro?"

Orihime looks down, nods and whispers, "Yes I remember. I remember everything."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Liquor, Memories, and living for the moment.

A cork pops open and the only sound in the room is the pouring of liquor. Not sake but American. Shunsui has been collecting for many years and since he is the oldest living captain in all thirteen divisions it means he's got a lot of it. He decided to take it Ukitake's family home even before his friend died because his niece started to smash the bottles when Shunsui refused to do the work that was assigned to him.

So here he was now. No Nanao hovering, no Juushiro telling him he's had enough and that he should stop before he does something foolish. No, with him now is a young woman who's seen so much in her living life that all she deserves in her afterlife is peace; woman who looks only to be a 17 year old child but is so much more; a woman who is sobbing uncontrollably all over his carpet and his person.

Shunsui watches her sob and listens to her apologize over and over again for doing so on him. He sighs and gives into the urge to let someone finally see how upset he really is as well. Shunsui had been so busy with being head captain that he rarely got to let his guard down. He was always on edge because he wouldn't let his true emotions show. Not even to his niece though he is sure his little Nanao knows that he is suffering but she won't push the subject. So deciding to finally let down his walls, he pulls Orihime into his lap despite her hesitation and whispers of, 'I should not's, I cannot's and the what if's.'

Leaning down to her ear he whispers, "No one will see this but me, Inoue. You are mourning your first life, the friends you left behind and the people who lost their lives that you were close to. No one should do this on their own, let it out."

Orihime looks up at him, surprised at his tenderness and for a brief moment notices how handsome he really is. She had always thought he was flirty and suave when he wanted to be, usually opting to tease and be playful, but right now, in this moment he is so very handsome.

When he speaks she realizes this impression may be because he is letting her in to him as much as he is being a shoulder to cry on and a rock for her to hold on to, "You are not the only one hurting Inoue. I've been hiding my pain, probably for too long. So now, maybe for this moment, we can both finally give into our sadness. To drink and mourn together and remember what was; to hold onto what good memories we have left so we can one day smile honestly again."

Orihime nods and takes the bottle of liquor. Drinking some she sputters and coughs as the sting of the alcohol burns her throat. The sight makes Shunsui laugh softly but it's a true laugh, the type he had been wishing for seconds before she'd taken that drink. Patting her on the back slightly he takes the bottle from her and takes his own swig as she settles more comfortably into his lap, her head resting against his broad chest.

Their consumption of four bottles of various liquors turns their mourning into smiles and laughter. Orihime, who has never been drunk, can't even remember why she is laughing sometimes.

Shunsui was doing mock impersonations of Yammamoto as he and Jushiro used to do when they were young and Orihime doubles over in fits of laughter with him soon joining her.

"Ah ha, there is it, a real smile! Not like the ones you showed when you were alive, when I could see all you wanted to do was cry. Jushiro could see that too. That is why he was so protective of you. It wasn't because he thought you weak, or whatever you assumed it was with your friends. It was because he wanted to protect the strength you have. To make sure it never wavered or broke with the wars that were not yours to fight. We owe you much Inoue. Let me help you. So maybe I can help myself as well."

Orihime sighs and giggles, "There isn't really much to help me with head captain. I mean I died. Lieutenant Hinamori showed up right before I was gobbled up by a hollow in Hueco Mundo. I didn't remember anything when I got to Soul Society but I did start having nightmares a couple of days ago. But otherwise that's it."

Orihime shrugs and Shunsui scoots closer to her. "Nightmares Inoue? What type of nightmares?"

Orihime laughs and playfully pushes him away. "I guess they weren't nightmares, it was my life. Hueco Mundo, the Quincy War, the first substitute soul reaper Ginjo. I remember it all."

She stops talking for a moment earning a cocked eyebrow of curiosity from her drinking companion. Shaking her head she apologized, "Sorry, it's just that…wow…it really just hit me: I'm dead. I'm a soul. But why can I remember everything? I thought people who died can't remember their previous lives? And why aren't I a soul reaper? Maybe despite what everyone told me I wasn't ever strong enough to be one."

Shunsui didn't know why but it upset him to see her so upset and down on herself. Pulling her closer, he smiles down at her, his one good eye watching her carefully.

"Inoue Orihime, I always knew you were special, maybe that is why you can remember us. Maybe your connection to us fused with your soul. Someone who cares and loves as deeply as you could never forget her friends, not even death is strong enough to break those bonds." She smiled at his kind words and the look made his heart flutter unexpectedly.

Shaking his head he continued hastily to move away from the sensations burning in his chest, "As to why you don't have a zanpakuto, I don't know but I remember you mentioning to Jushiro that Hatchi told you that your powers are similar to his. Maybe yours are more Kido based then zanpakuto. I'll help as much as I can but if my niece finds out I haven't been doing paperwork the suffering that will be brought down upon my head will be never ending."

Orihime laughs softly and smiles, then she looking at his eye patch asked, "Why?"

Shunsui raises an eyebrow. "Why what? Why will Nanao beat me for not doing paperwork? I do not know, but that is how she's always been."

Orihime giggles and then touches his cheek, stroking it slightly. "No head captain, I mean why didn't you let me heal you? I could have fixed your eye so you can see better. Don't you want that?"

Shunsui sighed, moving his head closer to hers, his muddled and befuddled mind not letting him think clearly. "Shunsui. My name is Shunsui, not head captain. Say it."

Orihime leans forward, not understanding why she feels compelled to get closer to him other than perhaps because this powerful man is opening his soul to hers, to help her understand and ease her own pain he exposed his own. So she leans closer still.

"Shunsui-kun. Shunsui-kun why didn't you let me heal your eye?"

Shunsui moves a little closer to the point that his liquored breath flitters over her lips and face and whispers, "Because I thought of it as a badge of honor. A war wound to make me remember to never falter again."

Orihime, leaning on her knees, cups his face in her hands and asks quietly, "But don't your memories teach you that too? Don't the losses we have both been dealt teach us not to falter?"

Shunsui never really realized how wise she was and wonders in the back of his mind if it's because she never let anyone really in to show them how smart she truly was.

Slowly he wraps his arms around her waist as she does the same with hers around his neck.

Swallowing thickly he manages to rasp out, "Inoue, this is bad. We shouldn't."

Orihime whispers gently, hands now pulling off his hat, "Orihime. My name is Orihime, not Inoue. Say it."

Shunsui chuckles huskily, "Orihime, we shouldn't do this. I'm so much older than you-" but she cuts him off by placing her finger against his lips, "That may be true Shunsui-kun. But we're both souls now. Age is a number for the living, not us. For tonight we can help each other to forget. Forget the loss, the sadness and the pain. Tomorrow we can live with the regret."

Shunsui didn't even realize he'd nodded agreement he spoke again, "Tomorrow the regrets can come. What is one more yes?"

Orihime didn't bother with words anymore, concluding the conversation with a kiss as she closed the distance between them. She is hesitant, having no previous experience, but soon Shunsui is joining in and taking the lead. Passion explodes between them when he nibbles her bottom lip causing her to open enough for his tongue to sweep in and meet hers. Their longing to forget and just feel overtakes them, heat building higher the longer they kiss.

Soon he is picking her up and carrying her into his bedroom. Laid down on his futon he undresses her as she does the same to him and they become a tangle of limbs and passion, enjoying each other's company throughout the rest of the night.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Tomorrow is Today, Time for the Regrets

Shunsui wakes up first. He leans up slightly and looks around the room, mumbling softly, "Ugendo? What am I doing here? How did I even get..."

His words die on his lips when he feels a shift on the mattress and warmth presses against his back. His eye widens as he slowly turns over and sees a beautiful auburn haired woman lying against him, the blankets partially hiding her. He slowly still moves the blankets until he sees her perfectly beautiful face and gives an audible gasp, "Inoue."

Shunsui quickly slips out of the bed, trying his damnedest not to wake her up, but fails when she slowly opens her eyes and looks at him. She smiles slightly, whispering softly, "Shunsui-kun, what are you here?"

When she feels a slight breeze from the window hit her chest, she looks down and gasps, her face turning red. "Oh Kami! What happened last night?"

Shunsui quickly looks down and seeing he is naked grabs a pillow to cover his lower half before looking around for his yukata. His eyes finally land on it where it lies thrown to the corner of the room.

Looking back to Orihime he answers honestly, "I don't know…I… um Inoue. Heh, well uh I guess I remember drinking a lot when I got to the 50th district. Being a Head Captain sucks. Then I heard a scream when I left the pub and ran into you only to find out it was you who screamed because someone tried to grab you. I must have brought you here…to…um, keep you safe?"

Shunsui didn't know his words weren't really calming her down. She slips out of the bed and covers herself with the sheet.

"To keep me safe? I mean… how is sleeping with me keeping me safe?"

The shock of waking up next to a naked Inoue helps Shunsui's hangover leave with a surprising quickness enabling him to recall the previous evening more quickly than perhaps he normally would. Smirking despite the situation he replied, "You were the one saying tomorrow can be a regret, remember? Well I guess that day is today. I mean, it…this wasn't exactly all _my_ fault you know. You kissed me first!"

Orihime looks at him and sighs, "You're right. This is just as much my fault as yours. We were both drunk and…I'm sorry head captain. I'll go."

She quickly grabs her clothes off the floor and stumbles to the bathroom. Dressing quickly she is about to go out the door but is stopped short by Shunsui's hand on her wrist. He'd dressed just as quickly as her to try to stop her from doing something stupid.

Looking down at her and she up at him he coughs uncomfortably before saying, "Orihime, I didn't mean for this to happen. It is my fault; all of it. I am so sorry. I shouldn't have taken advantage of you. I won't let anyone know what happened, I swear."

Orihime sighs, somehow maintaining eye contact despite her mortification of the situation, "It's fine Shunsui-kun. As I said we both were involved. Not just you. Not just me. Both of us. You didn't force anything on me, if anything _I_ forced _you._ But I agree, not saying anything is for the best."

Shunsui stood shocked, surprised at her maturity. He sees how much more of a grown up she's become, more so than most of the women older than her he's had to deal with over his many years of life and making poor choices and mistakes.

Shuffling her feet and breaking her gaze from his she asks tentatively, "Um, can you do something for me?"

"Of course, Orihime, what is it you need?"

Orihime giggles shakily, "Er, I can't flash-step yet and I need to go. Um.. do I go back to the Rukon district where you found me or...?" She didn't really want to go back there but felt didn't know where else she could go. She certainly couldn't stay here any longer, not with what had happened between them.

"No. It isn't safe there. Come, I'll take you were you will be most welcome."

Smiling he wraps his arm around her waist and pulls her close, closing the front door to the house before smoothly moving into a flash-step. Within moments they are at the tenth division finding Rangiku running out as Toshiro is screaming at her to get her work done.

As he lets her go Shunsui is caught off guard by a sudden ache hitting his chest. Her bow to him snaps his attention back to her and he returns the gesture with a small smile matching her own.

"Thank you, Shunsui-kun. You better hurry before Nanao-san gets mad at you again."

Grinning more broadly now he quips,"Wise, beautiful, and kind. You are truly a special soul indeed Orihime-chan."

Before she can respond he vanishes from her sight as the tenth's lieutenant squeals, "Orihime?! What are you doing here? And was that the head captain?" Sighing as she turns to her friend the healer thinks, " _I'm going to have to get really good at lying,"_ as she plasters what she hopes is a believable smile on her face.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: The aftermath, the explanation.

Rangiku sits looking at the girl she's always thought of as a sister and is so giddy about her being there for good. But despite the smile on Orihime's face she can see though in her eyes that something is off.

Rangiku looks at her captain and he nods in understanding. Despite how much he wants his lieutenant to work, he can see the healer needs to talk and though he wields a sword of ice, he is not made up of said ice.

He says evenly, "Inoue-san, I am glad you are unharmed and you are welcome to stay here at the tenth as long as you like. It is your home till you wish otherwise."

Orihime looks up at Toshiro and smiles. Getting up from the couch she hugs the captain who is now only a few inches shorter than her.

Toshiro turns red and chuckles slightly, patting her head like a little kid. He then clears his throat and Orihime moves back, bowing before him. "Thank you Tosh…I mean Captain Hitsugaya. The offer is very kind and I'll take you up on it, till I know what I am gonna do."

Nodding he looks at Rangiku, "Masumoto I believe you can handle yourself and such while I am gone. I am going to go deliver this paperwork where it belongs. But when I get back, you will be getting to work. Understand?"

Rangiku nods and with that he leaves. Orihime giggles out, "I don't think he wanted to hear the girl talk."

Rangiku laughs and shakes her head. "He sure didn't. But before we do this 'girl' talk I'm sending a hell butterfly to Rukia."

Orihime smile brightens hearing her other best friends' name. The butterfly had barely taken flight across the training grounds before Rukia rushed through the door. She doesn't even give Orihime a chance to say hello before she is hugging her tightly earning a laugh from her taller friend.

As Orihime hugs Rukia back, Rangiku laughs out, "Well you got here fast! How did you even know? I mean, I just sent the hell butterfly! In fact I think it's circling back around now."

Rukia grinned, her reply lighthearted, "I felt Orihime's spiritual pressure but before I could leave to see why she was here the head captain stopped by to check on my progress as new captain of the thirteenth and mentioned he brought Orihime to the tenth. I didn't question it or anything, just left."

Orihime smiling stopped at hearing Shunsui's name and both girls picked up on it.

Rangiku cocks her head in curiosity as Rukia sighs out, "I know that look Orihime, out with it."

Rapidly moving her hands in front of her Orihime tried denying there was anything wrong but both women continued giving her incredulous looks, not buying for one moment her lies of everything being fine. Orihime fiddled nervously with her hands, not meeting either of their eyes as she finally admitted, "Er, it's just that…something happened…last night."

Rangiku eyes widen, a smirk spreading across her face. "Oh really?" she purred out, "I was wondering why the head captain himself brought you here. Just why did HE go get you?"

Orihime's face turns red, and she doesn't seem as strong as she did the night before. Rukia eyes her too. "Orihime what happened?"

Orihime sighs and looks at both girls. "Ok, ok! I know if I don't tell you both I won't hear the end of it. It's simple, I had a bad night. Sake and American liquor were involved so there ya go. That's it."

Orihime tries to get up and leave but both women all but shoved her back onto the couch, Rangiku wagging her finger at her, "Nah, Nah. Nope! There is more to it than that so you might as well just come clean otherwise I'll find a way to drive you nuts until you tell us."

Defeated the red faced girl starts off with one sentence, simple and concise, "I slept with the Head Captain of the Gotei thirteen court guards and I don't really regret it."

Rukia choked on her water while Rangiku inhaled sharply but to their credit stayed quiet as Orihime recounted everything that had happened from her time in the 50th district to Shunsui taking her to Ukitake's home to protect her. She moved on to her memories flooding back and their talk about pain and remember to how the flow of alcohol inebriated the two of them to the point that sleeping with each other sounded like a good idea at the time.

Rangiku wanted to high five her for being the one who initiated the first kiss. Orihime blushed as she recounted how though she isn't a specialist in the department of intimacy, she thought it was amazing and she enjoyed it.

As she ended she runs hands through her hair, nestling her face between her hands propped on her elbows, "He said he wouldn't tell anyone and here I am being the one to kiss and tell. I can tell he's still taking full responsibility for it but it was me who started it and I feel bad for it."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: "The What the Hell Now Scenario?"

By now the girls had made their way to Rangiku living quarters and were drinking tea in her kitchen. Orihime hadn't said anything on the walk down the hall. Both had been in shock during their walk but upon their arrival to the kitchen Rukia threw up her hands, all but shrieking, "ORIHIME! What were you thinking?!"

Rangiku was laughing wildly. "Well at least this means you finally got a man under your belt, and DAMN what a man! Shunsui Kyoraku doesn't sleep with just anyone. He may flirt and chase women but he doesn't just bed down. He must like you!"

Orihime rolls her eyes. "I am never leaving here again. I am staying in empty room in the division. No, you know what? I'm going back to the Rukon district so we never have to see each other again. Oh I am so ashamed. How can I face him?! I mean I flung my drunken ass at him!"

Rangiku laughed again, shaking her head, "He was drunk too, it wasn't just you. Breathe girl."

But Orihime couldn't calm down, "I slept with the Head Captain Rangiku! I mean at the time, I'd convinced myself it was just Shunsui-kun, but I slept with him! I can't…I just can't wrap my head around it."

Rukia shook her head, her words coming more softly now, "Neither can I. When you were alive you weren't this daring otherwise you would have jumped Ichigo. But really what were you thinking Orihime?"

"I was thinking of _not_ thinking Rukia; of being free for one moment without worrying about any repercussions. I was tired of being good, ol' ditzy Orihime. I wanted to be the real me! I love you all, but I am not as dense as you all think I am and I wished for one moment for someone to see me as a woman not a child. Boy did I get what I wanted."

"Talk about being careful what you wish for, right?" Rukia asked as she rubbed her forehead.

Orihime sighed and flopped down on Rangiku's couch. "Oh Rangiku, Rukia, That's not the point. It's not his fault. It's mine. Yep that's it I am going back to Rukon District, I can't be here. Tell Captain Hitsugaya that I am thankful for the offer but I gotta go."

Orihime set down her cup but as she stood to head out of the kitchen Rangiku's spare room door opened up revealing Nanao Ise. Looking at Orihime she pointed to the couch and uttered crisply, "Sit. Please."

Complying, Orihime sat down, wide eyes staring at the woman in front of her. Kneeling before her Nanao sighed, "Sorry I didn't mean to snap. But I am tired and your shriek woke me. I am not a morning person."

Before anyone could ask the question Nanao confirmed, "Yes, I heard everything."

Orihime began to panic, hastily speaking, "Ise-san, it wasn't on purpose. Okay it was, I can't lie, but I'm sorry. It hadn't been my intension… I didn't think it through…Oh Kami I'm not helping myself at all am I?"

Rukia stepped forward placing a supportive hand upon her friend's shoulder, "I think what Orihime-chan is trying to say is that she meant to kiss him but she didn't mean to stumble into bed with him."

Rangiku chimed in, "Right, I mean, we all know how liquor makes us do things we wouldn't normally, don't be so hard on her Nanao-chan."

The bespectacled woman put a hand up to stem the flow of excuses, "I am not mad at her Rangiku. She is a new soul and doesn't know the rules. More importantly that idiot captain of mine should damn well have known better. He shouldn't have been out drinking in the first place. He should have been working. I am glad he took Orihime to a safe place, but he shouldn't have gotten her drunk, shouldn't have let it escalate. But he did. And even though you were a willing participant and even initiated what happened, I am not blaming you. I blame him. He is older, wiser despite how he acts. I swear I am going kido his ass till he can't sit anymore."

With that said Nanao stood up and looked at Orihime. "As of right now stay here in the tenth division, and welcome to Soul Society Orihime Inoue. I hope my captain's transgressions against you will not detour you from being part of one of the divisions here."

With that Nanao left to go deal with her uncle. Captain commander or not, she was going to make him pay for his idiocy.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Nanao on the war path...look out Shunsui!

Nanao entered the first division office so fast papers flew everywhere in a spray of confetti startling the second Lieutenant Genshiro Okikiba. Undeterred from her path to her uncle Nanao stopped right before his desk, hands on her hips as she glared at him.

Smirking Shunsui asked, "My sweet Nanao, to what do I owe this pleasure? I mean I am working, yes?"

Nanao looked to the other lieutenant, eyes narrowed as she commanded, "Leave now."

Apparently the other lieutenant hadn't heard about Nanao's anger and showed hesitation to follow her order. Before he ended up incurring his own wrath from the fiery woman Shunsui remarked, "It's alright Genshiro. My niece and I need to talk."

Nodding the man stood to take his leave. He'd barely shut the door before Nanao proceeded with chucking every large volume she could get her hands on. Shunsui dodged well until she managed to literally corner him.

Crying out Shunsui admonished, though it came out in more of a whine than anything else, "Nanao! Wait! Stop! This isn't how you treat your head captain is it? I mean, I'm your boss!"

Pausing momentarily in her assault she snapped, "You may the head captain and you may be my boss but you're also my uncle and I consider this a family issue!" Beginning to hit him again she yelled, "How could you captain? Are you not above sneaking off, neglecting your duties and getting drunk only to take advantage of any pretty young woman you stumble across? The first two I can forgive you for but the last…how could you be so thoughtless and careless?"

Realizing what she is talking about Shunsui shakes his head. He should have known there would be no way to keep this away from anyone, particularly Nanao because he knew Orihime would undoubtedly tell Rangiku who in turn would tell Nanao, most likely in attempts to stir up excitement.

"You spoke with Rangiku I see."

Nanao backed up and fixing her uniform as she glared at him through her glasses replied,"Oh yeah Rangiku was told, as was Rukia, but neither told me. I heard it all directly from Inoue-san from where I was in Rangiku's guest room. So…care to explain? If not, or you tell me you can't remember, then I will just kido your ass until you do."

Finally not dodging books or fists Shunsui sat back down in his chair, taking a bottle of sake from his desk drawer. Pouring a saucer full he gulped it down before meeting his niece's angry eyes.

Shaking his head he sighed out staring at the desk top, "I didn't mean for it to happen. It just did. She was there, I was there. I wouldn't have done it if I wasn't drunk nor would I have done it if she didn't remember me, remember us. All of us. She...she understands loss Nanao."

Shunsui put up his hand to steam her protest and took another drink before continuing, "I know you do, I know we all do. It's just that, she's lost family before. I felt like she understood more…about Jushiro's death. She's sweet, kind and warm. She was…there…ugh!"

He stood quickly in frustration, "That isn't what I mean, it's…she was so kissable. I wanted to forget for a moment and she did too. It was a mistake, but it won't happen again. I promise. I will stay away for Orihime Inoue even if my life depends on her healing. But I must ask you a favor. Please train her in kido. You and lieutenant Hinamori train her well. She can then be placed with Captain Kotetsu in the fourth divison."

Nanao nodded, "Fine I will do both. Now are you sure you won't be stupid like that again?"

Seeing him nod she huffed, "This wasn't a good thing, but you've done worse."

Nanao, with nothing else to say, left the room after cleaning up all of the papers she had tossed everywhere. As she passed Genshiro she advised, "The Captain may need your help with getting his paperwork done. I am delivering these."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Training and loneliness.

Over the following weeks Orihime threw herself wholeheartedly into training and it was being to pay off. She thought Nanao was an excellent sensei as did Nanao think of her as a student. She listened closely and learned quickly making her a joy to teach.

She'd made great progress in both defensive and offensive techniques quickly. Momo had originally be supposed to teach the defensive but after speaking with Rangiku, Nanao determined Orihime would probably prefer not to have to deal with two different teachers and so decided to do all the training with her by herself.

During one session Nanao's curiosity about a certain issue plagued her to the point that she showed it on her normally impassive face. Orihime could tell she had something on her mind but decided not to pry in case it was private.

Finally, at the end of their session, Nanao couldn't contain her question any longer and unceremoniously asked, "Why didn't you ever heal his eye?"

Orihime's surprise at the question showed plainly on her face but before she could respond Nanao continued quickly, "You healed everyone else, why not him? He struggles with his injury, it makes doing the little paperwork he does manage more difficult and I know it's making him drink more, if that were even possible. I just don't know how to help him anymore, maybe if you had healed him it would at least help alleviate some of the burden he's under." Her eyes were filled with pain for her uncle. Despite her violent tendencies towards him Orihime could see she cared deeply for the man.

The healer looked down as she nodded, "I wanted to but he wouldn't let me. He said he wanted to wear it as a badge of honor. To remember."

Nanao snorted "That's a stupid reason! Isn't it enough to see everything that happened to all of us? We all already lost so much and he decides to not redeem one thing which would have helped him. Instead it hinders. Ugh! He frustrates the hell out of me sometimes!"

Orihime giggled softly, "I thought the same thing, he can be very frustrating it seems."

Nanao nodded,"Very much so. He is sorry for taking advantage of you though. He was drunk, not that it excuses his behavior but-"however Orihime interjected gently, "It takes two to tango, Nanao, I was willing. But I don't think I can face him any time soon."

Nanao waved off her hesitation. "Oh it will be fine. He'll still treat you the same." Seeing an odd look pass over her pupil's face she clarified, "I mean with respect, or so help me I'll beat it him again."

"Nanao?! What did you do?"

She shrugged elegant shoulders, "Nothing he didn't deserve or that he isn't used to when he does something like this, though I cannot recall a time where he's done something so stupid. Believe me, it was a gentle reminder of how wrong he was." Nanao ended with a soft laugh making Orihime shake her head. After that they parted ways, Nanao to the first and Orihime to the tenth.

Upon arrival to her destination Orihime smiled at the sight of Renji and Rukia waiting for her. Rushing forward, she embraced Renji tightly earning a grunt of surprise from his lips. Chuckling slightly he patted her head as he said, "Hey Orihime, how are you doing?"

Stepping back with a big grin on her face she replied, "Great! My training with Nanao has been going really well! How are you? How is Captain Kuchiki treating you?"

Renji snorted indecently, "Same as usual," then shrugging his shoulders smiled more, "Care to go out with us? Rangiku isn't here, probably hiding at the ninth with Hisagi."

Orihime nodded but then remembered she was still a sweaty mess from her training session. "Give me give minutes to get cleaned up and then, yes, I'd love to go out with you two."

Moving quickly through the division gates Orihime made her way to her room, hurriedly washing up and changing into clean clothing. Coming back out, she spied Renji and Rukia holding hands the tall lieutenant leaning down to whisper something in the diminutive captain's ear.

Orihime smiled but a painful ache filled her heart as she looked at them. Shaking her head to clear it of bad memories and regrets she giggled out, "So you finally told her! How long ago?"

Renji jumped, taking a wide step away from Rukia despite obviously being caught. His actions made Rukia snort and roll her eyes before she grabbed his hand again.

"Just a few months, was it that obvious?"

Orihime snickered, "Only if you've got eyes."

Groaning softly Renji rubbed the back of his head with his free hand. "I am so dead. The Captain is going to shove Senebonzakura right up my ass and release bankai. Say goodbye to me now."

Orihime's laughter makes him frown but her words send a smile back to his eyes, "Renji it won't be that bad. If Rukia can't protect you, I will."

Rukia laughed at the mental image of Orihime defending her boyfriend from her brother before commaning, "Come on you two, let's go get food at the thirteenth."

After they'd reached the desired destination and gathered their food the three friends were soon talking about everything, mostly catching Renji up on what Orihime had been doing prior to her memories coming back. They, of course, left out the part about her sleeping with the captain commander.

All through their conversation Rukia and Renji, so wrapped up in their joy of being with each other, they didn't notice the sadness creeping back into Orihime's eyes.

It wasn't that Orihime was necessarily jealous of them being together but rather that they had something she didn't. The first time she kissed a guy she ended up being stupid and drunk enough to sleep with him. " _First kiss and virginity lost in one night, great track record_ ," she thought bitterly playing with the food on her plate.

Stabbing a piece of broccoli she muttered to herself, "Good thing I can't get pregnant."

Rukia heard her speak but not the words she said and turning her attention to the girl asked, "What was that?"

Orihime shook her head, "Oh nothing! Just remembering some things I need to do. I better get going."

Renji eyed her suspiciously, finally picking up that things were not as ok with her as he previously believed. "Things to do? Like what?"

Orhime could feel her cheeks heating up but managed to splutter out, "Just things! Reading, practicing kido, stuff like that. Thanks for inviting me to lunch it was good to see you both."

She hugged them both quickly before putting a hand on each other their backs and leaning down between them whispered, "Don't worry, your secret is safe with me." With that she headed out of the mess hall.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: He's a fixer upper

It had been two months since he and Orihime had slept together the first time and Shunsui was cooped up in his office all day, of course, doing paperwork. He'd decided to stop drinking for a while after his beating from Nanao all those weeks ago.

Looking out the window he could see the day was moving towards evening and sighed wistfully, "I wonder what Orihime-chan is doing?"

Snapping his eyes wide open he followed the question with another, "What the hell? Why am I thinking about her?" Scrubbing a hand down his face as he yawned before standing to stretch tired limbs. Looking at his desk he can see that despite all the work he's managed to do the stack of his inbox still towers over the one in his outbox. Chuckling he knows the only way to appease his cranky niece it to get it all done but he'd been sitting so long he decides to remain standing. Moving to the window he watched as a few soul reapers passed by until he noticed a certain auburn head.

Shunsui's eyes widened when he realized he was staring at Orihime pacing back and forth in front of the gates of his division. He could see her talking to herself and was just close enough for her sweet voice to carry on the wind to his ears, "I shouldn't be here. I should go. No! I need to talk to him. Get him to listen to me, to listen to my apology. What am I thinking?! He probably will think of me more like a child if he sees me pacing around. I'm such an idiot."

Smirking slightly he flash stepped outside his office to the gate, leaning on the threshold, arms crossed as he watched her back. "You know, if you continue to talk to yourself, people will assume you're as crazy as Mayuri."

Whirling around with a scream of surprise Orihime placed a hand to her chest, trying to get her heart beat back to a normal pace as she exclaimed, "Oh Kami! What are you doing here?"

Catching herself and realizing to anyone passing by she would be looking insubordinate she bowed low, "My apologies head captain. That was uncalled for. I just went out for a walk and I think I got turned around."

Shunsui smiled slightly, knowing full well why she was where she was but decided not to call her out on it. Holding out his arm he instead offered, "Then allow me escort you to your room at the tenth, Inoue-san."

Knowing better than to argue with him she accepted the proffered arm with a slight blush, though she couldn't stop herself from remarking, "I can walk myself ya know."

Nodding he patted her hand, "I know. I just feel like I should escort you. I mean, what kind of man would I be if I just let you wander around at night? Not all souls remain purified and I would prefer something not happen to you."

Orihime huffed slightly, "I am not without power ,sir. Plus, some would say you are of the same type you just described." Her free hand flew to her mouth at the callous words she'd just spoken but Shunsui merely laughed, "That may be, but then that means I know what I'm talking about. So humor me, alright?"

Deciding it better if her mouth stayed shut Orihime nodded acquiescence.

That resolve lasted as long as it took for them to reach the gates of the tenth where he stopped, relinquishing her arm from his hold. Looking up she quipped, "What just going to walk me to the gate and that is it? I mean, don't most _gentlemen_ usually walk the woman to the door?"

Shaking his head at her cheekiness he relented, "Alright, to the door it is m'lady." A moment later she was caught up in his arm, flash stepping to her desired location. Setting her down before releasing his hold he grumbled, "Well I took you to the door, now what?"

Orihime laughed, surprised at his change in attitude, "Really? First, you call me "m'lady" and now you sound angry, what's wrong?"

Shunsui sighed, "Simple, we both know what we did was wrong, and more importantly, I shouldn't be here. If Rangiku saw us, then what?"

Orihime snorted, "If Rangiku saw us she'd tell me 'go get some', but you she'd threaten."

"Double standard, heh, typical," Shunsui replied snarkily.

Smiling at his indignation Orihime replied as she unlocked the door, "I wasn't going to maul you or anything. Just wanted to see if you wanted a cup of tea to counter the after affects. You're already sloshed aren't you?"

Shunsui followed her, shutting the door before stepping closer to her and gave a light smile."Not in the least."

Orihime grinned, "Nanao wouldn't let ya have any till you finished your work huh?"

Shunsui chuckled softly, stepping even closer, "Not even a drop."

Orihime can hear a voice somewhere in the back of her head screaming at her to move away, that this is a bad idea, but she feels as though an invisible rope is tugging her towards the man in front of her.

"You didn't even finish the paperwork did you?" She asks the question in an effort to pull her thoughts away from the intimate images already flooding her mind's eye.

Shunsui shook his head, "I finished most but not all of it."

The sound of his voice puts her right back into the wrong frame of mind. It doesn't seem to matter what he says, his voice drives her to a place of longing and need. The fact that he is also now cupping her face between his hands doesn't help the situation either.

Orihime leaned up slowly stopping only when her lips were a hair's breadth away from his. "You are setting a very bad example for the other captains."

She flinched slightly as Shunsui barely traced her lips with the tip of his tongue, his voice now thick with longing of his own, "Mmmhmm, maybe I should go."

Orihime whispers back, "Maybe you should." Her breath on his skin makes Shunsui tingle all over. Kami, this woman was addicting, more so that the best sake and he would know, he'd had it.

Moving his hand to the back of her head Shunsui admits, though he shouldn't, "But I want to stay."

Orihime, her hand now resting against his chest, feeling his racing heart warned, "Nanao will be very angry with you."

Shrugging slightly he admitted, "Wouldn't be the first time."

With that he was done denying himself what his body screamed for. He doesn't have to move far to close the gap between them, his lips meeting hers in a passionate, long kiss.

His mind is imploring him to stop, that she is too young and needs to be with someone more appropriate to her age; someone like Hirako-taicho, or even Kuchiki-taicho. He didn't doubt that the sweet woman in his arms could melt even an iceberg such as the captain of the sixth.

But just the thought of her with either of them, with _any_ man, besides himself made him see red. A low growl of possession reverberated through his chest making him pull her more tightly to himself, relishing in the feel of her soft breasts against his chest, the warmth of her skin under his fingers. He needed more, more of this, more of _her._ His forward motion created a backwards in her as he guided her towards her bedroom.

Orihime broke the kiss to ask, "Don't you want tea?"

Looking down he wondered if she really had no clue what she does to him, or if she were just that innocent. The teasing look he finds tells him neither, she knows _exactly_ what she's doing. Meeting the glint in her eyes he leaned back down brushing his lips against hers and keeping them close murmured, "I want _you_ right now. Not tea. We can have tea later."

The light pecks he was giving as he spoke molded to a long sensuous kiss and he kissed her as is if his life depended on it. Kicking the bedroom door shut Shunsui pulled away enough to untie his belt as Orihime did the same to hers. His hat slipped off as well as his pink kimono. As he readied to drop his hakamas he was stopped by small delicate hands.

Wondering if she was having second thoughts, and not able to blame her if that were the case, the look she gave surprised him. Moving to her knees she brought down the hakamas with her. His breathing increased rapidly in response to her soft strokes of his very hard, very ready member.

His eyes went huge watching her, then flutter closed, a gasp escaping his lips when hers ends up around him, slowly drawing him into her mouth. As she pleasured him he couldn't think or speak, eyes staying shut as he enjoyed the sensations she created with her talented tongue.

Gripping the back of her head gently the pleasure became too much and he moaned out, "Orihime…mmm yes…"

The sound of her name in that tone, from this man, empowered Orihime more than she expected and she kept up her efforts to drive him higher until the grip on her hair tightened further and his hips rocked with her movements.

As much as he loved what she was doing to him Shunsui didn't want things to end there, so he pulled away. Orihime looked up thinking she'd done something wrong but was gratified by the flush to his cheeks, his breath still coming in short pants, all because of _her._

Between his rapid inhale and exhale of oxygen he managed to asked, "Where on earth or in Soul Society did you learn to do that?"

Giggling Orihime replied, "Girls have locker rooms too, Shunsui-kun. Plus, Rangiku and I talk a lot so…"she trailed off, a slight hue to her own cheeks in light of the act she'd finally gotten the courage to try.

Shunsui's response was merely, "Ah ha now I understand. Rangiku."

Picking her up, he lay her on the futon, stripping her clothing away slowly and kissing every inch of her skin as it became exposed to his hungry eyes and mouth.

"Shunsui-kun," she moaned in response to him sucking on her neck. Before long they are they were in a tangle of limbs with cries of pleasure echoing off the walls of her small bedroom.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Can't blame the sake..can we?

When Orihime awoke the next morning she didn't panic or fly out of the bed but merely sat up to watch Shunsui sleep. " _I know this is wrong, so why can't I stop?"_ she thinks, remembering again all the reasons why they need to make sure this doesn't happen again. But even as she ticks them off in her mind she knows it's fruitless. She can't help but be drawn to him. It's as though when he's near nothing else matters, not even the laws of the Seireitei. When she finally shook herself from her reverie it was to find Shunsui looking at her in return.

Orihime smiled warming, a yawn escaping when she opened her mouth to utter, "Good norning."

He chuckled deeply he reached to her and pulled her back down next to his side, "Good morning, not going to accuse me of anything now, are you?"

She giggled looking up into his handsome face as she shook her head, "Nope, but we can't blame this on alcohol again can we?"

His arm tightened slightly around her waist as he smirked, "Nope, not this time, like I said last night, I hadn't had a drop all day. And I know you weren't drinking."

Orihime just shook her head and he kissed her hair. "Well then, care for some breakfast?"

Making a sound of agreement she pulled away to get up but Shunsui laughed, pushing her all the way back onto the bed, hovering over her. Kissing her deeply he stole her breath away before leaning back up to say against her lips, "I'll cook the breakfast, take your time love."

Smiling up at him she nodded and he pulled away, leaving her to her own devices. Standing slowly from the bed she made her way to the bathroom. She did as he said and took her time, showering thoroughly before she dressed and went to join Shunsui in the kitchen. He'd already set out plates on her small table and was just turning to stack pancakes upon them when he saw her.

Completing his stacking task quickly he pulled her into his arms again, running a hand through her still drying locks, "You truly are beautiful Orihime."

She blushed under the scrutiny of his gaze, unsure how he could make her feel so shy after all they'd done together. Touching his cheek she replied, "Thank you Shunsui."

For a moment he allowed himself to nestle into her touch and suddenly wished he hadn't been so hasty in getting them started on their respective days. With a slight grin he pulled out her chair, ushering with his hand as he implored her, "Please, sit. Eat and enjoy."

Adhering to his request Orihime sat down, digging into the pancakes. She moans in delight of how good they taste, not believing how light and fluffy they were. He chuckled at her reaction, "I'm gratified you enjoy them so much. They aren't as flavorful as the foods I remember you liking. I'm not as unique of a cook as you."

Giggling Orihime took another bite. As she swallowed her eyes lost some of their brightness. She didn't want to ask the question plaguing her mind but it wouldn't do to remain in the dark. Taking a swig of orange juice before plunging ahead she finally met his eyes, "Shunsui…what is going on with us?"

Finishing his own bite of food he frowned slightly, a sense of concentration on his countenance. Finally he replied, "Honestly, I'm not sure. Common sense tells me we shouldn't be near each other. I mean, I can tell myself we can just be friends but then when we're alone it's as though there is an invisible force pulling me towards you and all I can think about anymore is feeling you. The world falls away. I crave you more than any other woman that has ever come into my life. You bring me joy when all I've felt since the end of the wars is sadness and despair."

He sighed, "Right now I really miss Jushiro. He'd tell me what I should do."

Orhime nodded, a sigh of her own escaping in her response,"I feel the same, except I think Jushiro would lock me in my room and throw away the key before beating you senseless for all of this."

Shunsui laughed, "Very true, that or he'd set Nanao on me."

"What will happen now? Do we stay away from each other? Do we keep giving in? What?"

Shunsui laughed again, "I doubt denial will get us very far. Look where it has gotten us already."

Orihime sighed, "You can say that though, you're the head captain. I…I'm no one. I'm…nothing."

Shunsui's fork clattered to his plate as he stood up quickly. Moving to kneal before her he cupped her jaw gently, shaking his head, "No, you are anything but nothing, Orihime. I can list all that you are, but we'd be here all day."

Orihime looked away then. "You don't have to lie to me Shunsui-kun. It's only a matter of time until you get tired of me. Maybe if I were at least a lieutenant or captain it could work…but not with me as I am. I'll have to be content to settle for less than you, that is if I even can."

Shunsui's anger flared at the mere thought of her even entertaining the idea of being with someone else. He lashed out, "So that's it? You're done with me? You'd rather be with someone else?"

Orihime blinked, confused at his anger, but eventually possessed some of her own when she realized he hadn't even heard her. "Weren't you listening? I just said I'd be settling for _less_ than you, not that I didn't want to be with you, it's just that we can't!"

Shunsui glared, "All I could hear was you talking about being with someone else."

Orihime glared back, "Well, if you don't wish to listen to what I am saying please leave. Thank you for the breakfast and a wonderful night head captain, but I don't think this should happen again."

Shunsui groaned in frustration, running his hands through his hair as he stated, "Orihime, I'm sorry. I just…when it comes to you, I get jealous just picturing you with another man. I want you to be mine and I know I shouldn't."

Orihime looked down, then back at him. "We can't be together. You know this, I know this. We need to accept it."

Shunsui only nodded before leaving her home. Suddenly he is hit with a familiar spiritual pressure and taking a deep breath turns to look up into the icy blue eyes of Lieutenant Rangiku Masumoto. Normally Shunsui would be complimenting her on her beauty but she looked so royally pissed he figured it would be best to just not speak.

As he made his way to exit the division grounds Rangiku leapt from her position on the roof to block him. Raising an eyebrow he inquired, "What do you think this will accomplish Rangiku? You know I can flash step faster than you."

Rangiku sneered, "Yes you can flash step out of here, but I can also go to first division and tell Nanao what you did."

Shunsui's eyes opened wide at hearing his niece's name. "Um no, let's not."

Heedless of her actions against her commanding officer Rangiku grabbed his arm roughly, pulling him away to speak privately. Once they were far enough away she shoved him forward before crossing her arms and glowering, "What the hell were you thinking? Wait, never mind, I _know_ what you were thinking and _what_ you were thinking with. How could you Shunsui?! I mean if you weren't head captain, I wouldn't care. But if Central 46 find out, they'll lose it! They still don't trust her and are itching for any excuse to imprison or kill her. You know this better than anyone else, so how could you expose her to that danger just to get a piece of ass?!"

Shunsui looked at her with a surprising amount of anger at her words, "She's not just a piece of ass, ok? I know it's wrong and that we need to stay away from each other but I just can't!" Rangiku couldn't hide the surprise on her face as he continued, "It's just… when I'm with her the world falls away. She makes me smile. Makes me laugh. Makes me remember life isn't just all about loss and death. But every time we wake up in bed together I end up saying the wrong things soon after and it all goes to hell. I'd say to help her find another man to be with, but if that happens, I'd lose it. I'd probably hurt someone."

Shaking her head Rangiku asked, a slight smile twitching at her lips, "Shunsui Kyoraku, are you in love with Orihime?"

Looking down he laid his hands on his hips before sighing, "Yeah I think I am."

Rangiku snorted, "Thinking you are isn't good enough. You gotta know."

Shunsui flung his hands up, "Fine, I _know_ I am. She is all I think about. She is all I dream about. She is all I've ever wanted in a woman; beauty, brains, humor, strength, she possesses them all. But she isn't gonna come to me quietly."

Rangiku snickered, "No she isn't. I'll try to talk to her, but that doesn't mean it will work."

The commander smirked, "So, did I pass? No sending Nanao after me?"

Rangiku laughed, "Nope, no sending Nanao after you. If she does find out, it won't be from me."

"Good, thanks Rangiku."

Nodding once the busty lieutenant took her leave back to Orihime's, knocking softly at the front door. From where he stood behind a tree Shunsui stayed long enough to watch his young lover let in her friend before he headed back to the first.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Don't Lecture Me, I can do that myself.

When Shunsui returned to the first division it was to find Nanao waiting for him, tapping her foot and waving her book at him again. Before she can could start to lecture him Shunsui beat her to the punch, literally, "I know, I know I didn't finish the paperwork but I got over half of it done, so just don't start me dear niece."

Nanao sighed, "Fine but you do realize I can feel her presence on you, right? You slept with her again didn't you?"

Shunsui looked away, out the very window that he was watching Orihime from the night before. "Yes, yes I did. And I don't need a lecture; I give enough of them to myself regardless of what you may believe. I know it was wrong, but truthfully I don't care. I can't help it."

Nanao pinched the bridge of her nose, exasperation in her tone, "Well you better help it. You know if central 46 finds out, they will kill her."

Shunsui glared at her, his hand landing on one his zanpakutos and it pulsed feeling the anger of its master anger and wants towards Orihime. He then whispered in a deadly tone, "No one will harm her, nor kill her Nanao. I will not allow it."

Nanao looked on in shock at him never having seen her captain care about anyone like this before. Reconsidering she concludes that isn't true. There was only one other person Shunsui cared for this deeply and that was Jushiro Ukitake. But Nanao had never seen her uncle act this way concerning a woman.

He usually gave them a wonderful night when he was with them, but then left never trying for a second night or anything more with any of them.

Seeing the expression on his face, preparing to draw his swords against an imagined enemy, prepared to go against central 46 at just the _thought_ of them pursuing her, she realized she had been sorely mistaken in her uncle's motivation considering the young healer. Previously Nanao had believed she was just another conquest, a pretty thing her uncle wanted for a time before sending her on her way and because she cared about the girl she didn't want that for her.

But seeing him like this, she determined that her uncle may actually _love_ Orihime. That he'd be willing, for the first time in his very long life, to commit to one woman for good. The thought made her smirk.

Her expression catches Shunsui off guard and he worries slightly what she's thinking as he asked, "What Nanao?"

"You love her, don't you?"

Dropping his defensive stance he returned the smirk , "Isn't it obvious?"

Nanao laughed, "Well Uncle Shunsui, you are good at being sneaky, and I don't know what you are thinking half the time, but if you love her, then good, I approve. But if you hurt her, I hurt you."

Shunsui laughed in relief, "As far as I am able I would never hurt her, but it seems I put my foot in my mouth whenever we wake up in the morning. I never say the right things. Then she starts to think badly about herself and she argues with me. It's so frustrating."

Nanao broke out into laughter of her own, "Now you know how I feel! Arguing with you is like hitting a wall with no kido spell. You are stubborn. Listen first, and then speak."

Shunsui nodded. "I'll talk to her when I figure out what to say."

Squinting at him she shook her head but replied, "Fine but while figuring that out finish the damn paper work, captain."

Shunsui chuckled as he sat down at his desk, "Yes Nanao-chan."


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: Rangiku talks sense for once

Back at Orihime's quarters, while Nanao was talking sense into Shunsui, Orihime was getting a lecture for Rangiku. Orihime sighed as she watched the tall woman pace the length of her couch. Finally she turned and sighed out, "I can't believe you two slept together again."

Orihime shrugged, "Yes Rangiku and I can't believe you confronted him about it. I mean really, I was old enough while I was still living to have sex, now you want to tell me who to date."

Rangiku frowned slightly, "No, I'm not telling you who to date, but damn it Orihime, you could get into serious trouble. I mean it's the Head Captain! It's Shunsui Kyoraku okay?"

Orihime snickered, "Yes I know who he is, I was kinda screaming his name last night."

Rangiku's widened, her mouth hanging open."Wow, apparently I rubbed off on you."

Orihime stood up, quipping, "Yes you have. I took your advice and decided to move on from Ichigo awhile ago. Now I have a strong, powerful man, with a good heart who wants to sleep with me. What's wrong with that?"

Gripping her shoulders Rangiku replied, "Let's see, shall we? Do you want to talk about the fact you could be killed? Or that you could fall in love and he breaks your heart? Or maybe the face you could get pregnant? Which one do you want to talk about first?"

Pulling away Orihime headed to the kitchen to get something to eat, Rangiku in her wake admonishing her, "Orihime stop dodging this conversation."

Despite her soft heart Rangiku knew she could put up walls when she wanted but as Orihime met her eyes again the busty lieutenant watched as them crumble down.

"Rangiku, I'm not a complete idiot. A fool, maybe, but I'm not stupid! I know the risks! Don't you think I'm already kicking myself for all of this? But…I can't help it! Every time he's near me the whole world falls away and I forget about everything. I forget about all the years of pain and loss! I... I don't know what to do! I know I could die because of this. I know he could never love me. I am a no one, a weak soul. Hell, I don't even have a zanpakuto damn it! I don't know why he wants me. I don't know what is driving us together. But it feels so good when we're are. Even if central 46 stormed into this room right now to arrest me for what I did, I wouldn't regret it! I'd die with a smile on my face damn it!"

Rangiku stood with a look of shock on her face, "Orihime, does this mean you love him?"

Orihime fell heavily into a chair, thunking her head down onto the table with tears beginning to spill, " I don't know, all I do know is that when we're together nothing else matters to me."

Kneeling down in front of her Rangiku took Orihime's hand and squeezed it reassuringly as she smiled brightly,"It's love baby girl. Trust me. I know it. I am in love with Shuuhei and he keeps trying like he needs to impress me, but when we are together it's like my world falls away too. It's love and you shouldn't need to hide from it. You shouldn't be scared of it. You should embrace it. But why are you trying to deny it?"

Orihime eyed her confusedly, "Who says I am denying it? Also weren't you just saying I shouldn't be with him?"

Rangiku smirked, "I never said you shouldn't be with him. I just wanted to make sure you were dating him, or in this case, screwing his brains out for the right reason. Oh Orihime, you are like a sister to me. I just want you happy baby. If you are happy with how things are then to hell with whatever anyone else thinks. But from what you've told me it sounds like you want more, much more, from him and you need to tell him before this all explodes in your face and you end up brokenhearted."

Orihime sighed, "Reverse psychology huh? Apparently that really does work. I enjoy the sex with him, but Rangiku I do want more. I want to be his in every sense of the word. I just feel like I am not worthy of him. I mean he's the head captain. Every time I hear you tell me that or Nanao mentioning it's scary as hell; like I'm not worthy of him."

Rangiku smacked Orihime upside the head."Zanpakuto or not, you are worthy of him! Damn it Orihime you are more worthy than any woman that drunken fool ever slept with! If Jushiro was here he'd tell you the same thing. So stop talking shit about yourself. I hated hearing it when you were alive, and I hate it now. So stop right this instant."

Orihime rubbed her head,"Fine I'll stop. But I swear if he is beds another female I am going to kido her bitch ass, then him as well."

Rangiku laughed happily. "That's my girl! See? You aren't without power! And I have it on good authority Shunsui won't so much as _look_ at a another woman."

Orihime shrugged, "If you say so. So now what do I do?"

Rangiku ruffled her hair, "I gotta get back to work and I'm sure you can go to the fourth and talk to Isane about joining their squad."

Orihime stood, stretching out, "Ok, I'll go right after I finish cleaning up here. Thanks Rangiku."

The woman nodded and then headed back to her office before Toshiro came back and froze her ass to her chair.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: Wanting and wasting time

As time went by both Shunsui and Orihime began increasingly busy. He with more paperwork (really one of these days he was just going to take a match to it all) and her with responsibilities at the fourth.

Even with the time apart his feelings for her kept deepening and he missed her. Not just because of th sex, despite what Rangiku and Nanao may have believed, but because of her peaceful and serene presence, her kindness and her laugh. Sighing he laid his head on his desk muttering into the wood, "I really am a fool in love."

Listening at the door way was Nanao and smirking her laughed out, "So tell her already."

Looking up at her he sighed out, "Easier said than done. You are a brilliant lieutenant my niece, but not very good at understanding the heart or timing.

Nanao simply snorted and shook her head. "Neither are you or you would have told her by now. Apparently she is seeing someone."

Shunsui felt his heart momentarily stop before it was beating a crescendo of fury. His reiatsu spiked violently as he slammed his fists on the table sending papers flying this way and that. Watching him Nanao kept a straight face but internally she was laughing her ass off.

"What do you mean she is seeing someone else?" Shunsui's voice held dangerous promises of pain to whoever's name she spoke.

Nanao just shrugged, proceeding to kneel down and pick up the paperwork as she responded calmly, keeping her breathing even despite the overwhelming pressure he was exerting around them, "Apparently someone from the eleventh division asked her out today. I saw them heading out to eat."

Shunsui moved past her and he growled out, "I am gonna gut the bastard for touching my Orihime."

After he left Nanao allowed herself a laugh as she set the paperwork back on his desk. Silently following her irate and jealous captain she thought, " _I am glad Rangiku has back up help in case my idiot captain really loses it._ "

The day Rangiku had tricked Orihime into confirming her true feelings about Shunsui she had joined the fourth division and found herself busy ever since. She worked hard to prove herself working from sun up to sun down only stopping to sleep which left no time for her to see Shunsui. It had been almost a month since their last encounter and she'd hadn't even seen him, much less had opportunity to speak with him privately.

Now, as she was enjoying a few minutes break in between patients, Ikkaku Madarame walked up to her, a nervous smile on his face.

Returning the smile Orihime asked, "Hello Lieutenant Madarame, was there something else you needed?" She had just finished healing him not too long before he appeared. Scratching his bald head he said, "Um, no…well…yes there is something…I um, I wanted to see you'd like to go out to eat with me?"

Orihime's knee jerk response was to say no as she had to so many other requests made by the male members of her's and other squads when they asked her out. But she didn't have the heart to do this to Ikkaku. She knew him fairly well, plus he'd rescued and protected her, well he and Yumichika did during their rescue mission to save Rukia. Stifling a yawn she replied, "Sure, when?"

Momentarily surprised she agreed Ikkaku paused but then remembered to answer, "Now if you like. I am free from Yumi since he got stuck watching Yachiru. And since my Captain is busy with the rest of the squad members now would be perfect."

Orihime smiled, "Great. Let's go."

Soon Orihime and Ikkaku were laughing till there were tears in their eyes, him telling her stories about the new recruits getting their first tastes of being under captain Zaraki and her telling him stories of things everyone did back in the world of the living when she was alive.

It was in the midst of this happiness Orihime realized she'd forgotten about Shunsui momentarily and instantly felt guilt. Was she betraying him by being with Ikkaku? Internally shaking her head Orihime admonished herself, " _Ikkaku is just a friend. Plus Shunsui-kun has been really busy too, just like me."_ But the longer she let her thoughts dwell on the head captain the darker they became. Despite her having told him they shouldn't see each other she found herself wishing he had at least tried a little hard to break her of that opinion. " _Who knows? Despite what Rangiku said maybe he really has moved on. Who knows what, or who he's doing now?"_

This last thought caused her to grip the cloth napkin in her lap so tight her knuckles started turning white. Ikkaku noticed the change in her demeanor almost immediately. Moving slowly he gently took her hand in his asking, "I didn't upset you did I?"

Orihime shook her head violenty, "Nope not at all. Just thinking is all."

Ikkaku snickered, "Well stop thinking and just enjoy. Too much thinking will give you a headache. And wrinkles."

Orihime raised an eyebrow. "And wrinkles? That doesn't sound like you Ikkaku-kun."

Ikkaku laughed, "Nope not me, Yumi."

"Yep that explains it."

Looking at her with a slightly more serious expression he offered, "You can talk about it if you want, I swear not to tell anyone, ok?"

Orihime's shoulder heaved up as she took a deep breath, deciding it was probably a good idea to let some of this out, "I love someone, but I'm scared to tell him. Plus I don't know if he even wants anything else to do with me. I mean, I know we've both been really busy, but he hasn't even attempted to come talk to me. I think he's moved on."

Ikkaku smiled, patting the hand still held in his, "I doubt he'd move on from you Orihime-chan. You're an amazing woman. Also you said he's busy and you've been busy. Neither of you have had time. Now stop worrying. Come on, let's go back to the eleventh, Yumi and Yachiru would love to see you."

As they walked to his division Ikkaku groaned to himself, " _What was I thinking helping them with this?! I am going to kill those two harpies I swear. I don't care if one of them IS the head captain's niece, though she is pretty. They roped me into this and for what? To set the head captain off to finally confront her? If he can't see how amazing she is, he doesn't deserve her! Any man with eyes can see she is a perfect woman, a perfect soul. I am so gonna die for this when he finds out. If I somehow survive this those two are gonna pay_."


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: What was Ikkaku thinking?

-Flashback-

(An hour or two earlier)

After a month of the two lovebirds not speaking to each other Rangiku decided it was time to throw some fireworks into the embers. Sending a hell butterfly to Nanao she became formulating a plan. Nanao arrived promptly, a look of exasperation on her face, "Let me guess she and he both feel the same way?"

Rangiku nodded, "Yes, now the question is, how to get them to talk. Because you and I know that both of them are either too scared or too stubborn to talk to each other. Just because they admitted how they feel to us doesn't mean they'll follow through with telling each other."

Nanao pushed her glasses up her nose as she responded, "It wasn't hard to get my uncle to talk, but after spending time with Orihime I have realized she has a stubborn streak. Plus she doesn't like to open up or talk about what she is feeling because she worries it will burden others, even if it's for the best."

Rangiku slammed her fist into her palm, "Yes that is exactly it. I think we need a third person to step in to cause a little tension. Someone who knows Orihime so she is comfortable with him. But someone Shunsui will not want her to be with."

Nanao snorted as she skimmed through one of Rangiku's magazines from the world of the living, "Well that's easy, no men. He will skin whatever man is hitting on her."

Rangiku smiled wickedly, "I know just the man; Ikkaku!"

Nanao raised an eyebrow."Ikkaku Madarame? Are you serious?"

Rangiku shrugged, "What? If he can handle Kenpachi, he can handle Shunsui. Plus he knows Orihime and took a liking to her when they first met despite being enemies at the time. So what's the problem?"

Nanao had an odd look on her face and it looked like she was, just possibly, blushing?

"What do you mean a liking to her? I mean, what if now that she is a soul he takes an even _deeper_ liking to her? And if he think she's available and acts on it my captain will lose it! I don't think I…I mean…what if Shunsui…" she trailed off, the blush distinctly more present the longer she had spoken.

Watching her Rangiku maintained a puzzled look on her face but eventually read between the lines, her eyes widening as she gasped out, "Nanao! You like Ikkaku! _That's_ why you don't want me to ask him to help!"

Nanao looked away, face completely red now, "I never said that. You just assume it."

Rangiku rolled her eyes."Listen, I bet you my next pay he doesn't like Orihime that way. I also bet he'll help us. So what do you say? If he helps, and all works out, I'll set you two up, deal?""

Nanao frowned and giving up her façade of disinterest in the bald man sighed, "Doubt he'd go out with me, but you're right, Ikkaku is the best option. Let's go find him."

Rangiku laughed loudly, "He's in the infirmary at the fourth division. I heard he and Zaraki got into it again, so let's go."

The two women moved in a flash step straight to the fourth division, slipping into his room. Ikkaku looked up, eyes landing on Nanao first, and Rangiku swore she saw them roaming over her friend's figure making her snicker softly. Nanao looked at her but when she returned to silence bowed to Ikkaku.

"Madarame-san, we came to ask a favor of you."

Ikkaku raised an eyebrow to how formal Nanao was being. He knew she was by the book, but she just seemed off nonetheless. Rangiku was smirking and while that was normal too he had a feeling this meeting did not bode well for him.

"Yes Lieutenant Ise, what can I do for you two ladies?"

Nanao was about to reply but Rangiku cut right to chase, "Simple we need you to ask Orihime out to lunch today! Make sure you seem very cozy with her so that head captain will lose his shit and finally tell Orihime how he feels about her."

Ikkaku blinked rapidly, trying to absorb all the information contained in those short sentences.

"Excuse me? You want me to do what?" he finally managed to ask.

Nanao took a deep breath, her fingers pinching the bridge of her nose in efforts to stem the headache she felt growing as she explained the past three months to him. Ikkaku, to his credit, kept his mouth shut till she finished.

Nodding slightly he agreed, "Alright, I'll do it."

Rangiku clapped her hands, smirking at Nanao. "Told you I could get him to do it."

Ikkaku put his hand up, "I'm not doing it for you Rangiku, you big mouth. I'm doing it for Orihime-chan. Plus, it was Lieutenant Ise who actually convinced me. Orihime just left not too long ago from healing me so I'll find her and see if she is free for lunch. However you want to get the head captain to us, go and do it and then we'll go from there. I just hope he doesn't kill my ass before he confesses. That would suck."

Nanao nodded and bowed a slight blush on her face when she saw he was still staring at her. A second later she had left to deal with her captain while Rangiku went to find back up, just in case, leaving Ikkaku to wonder what the hell he had just gotten himself into.

He mumbled as he changed, "What was I thinking? But Nanao does look beautiful when she blushes. Eh… it won't be so bad…I hope." Grimacing slightly he flung back the curtain and headed out to find the healer.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16: The beating of his life

-Back to the present-

Ikkaku and Orihime had finished eating, but Orihime's stomach had been hurting near the end of their meal. Suddenly she bolted from Ikkaku and the table, rushing out of the tea house to behind a tree. Ikkaku was hot on her heels to make sure she was ok but stopped short of coming around to her when he heard heaving.

"Orihime-chan? Are you okay? Anything I can do for you?"

Orihime wiped her mouth on her inner sleeve before standing up and coming out again. Looking at him sheepishly she apologized, "I'm sorry Ikkaku-kun. I've been sick off and on for the past two and a half weeks. I don't know what's wrong with me."

Coming over to her he patted her shoulder, "Come on I'll take you back to the fourth, maybe there's something you can take that will help."

As they walked another bout of nausea hit her and she threw up, this time on Ikkaku's sandals and part of his pants. In a panic she started to run away but he grabbed her, pulling her in to a hug hoping to calm her down. Despite the smell he kept his voice even as he felt her start to cry, "It's okay Orihime-chan. I promise. I've been covered in blood before; at least this is something new. No problem. Now calm down." Orihime continued to cry, trying to pull out of his embrace but he wouldn't let her.

"Ikkaku-kun let me go. I am so sorry. I'll pay for your shoes. I think I should go home."

Looking into her eyes he realized she lied to him, she knew the reason for her sickness or if not that there was something else she was hiding.

"Orihime-chan, what is it you aren't telling me?"

Orihime was surprised, " _When did Ikkaku become so observant?"_ But she shook her head, "It's nothing Ikkaku-kun. I just need to go."

Ikkaku sighed, "I'm your friend right? Please talk to me."

Eyes sad and vulnerable Orihime whispered, "Remember the man I told you about?"

He nodded, knowing so much more than she knew he knew, but he wasn't going to tell her. She continued, "Well I got a test done by one of the unseated soul-reapers in my division and it came back positive."

Ikkaku was slightly confused. " _A test, what is she sick? Did a hollow do something to her before she passed over? What is wrong with her?"_ His unasked questions created a blank look on his face and she snapped her fingers to get his attention again, "Ikkaku-kun you okay?"

"A test? What kind of a test?"

She paused, momentarily stunned that he hadn't picked up on her meaning, but then realized there were some things Ikkaku just didn't understand. Taking a deep breath she answered lowly, "A pregnancy test Ikkaku-kun."

Ikkaku didn't understand why she was whispering it like it was a conspiracy to being pregnant, but then he remembered why he was there and who the father undoubtedly was. Eyes huge he whispered back to her in the same voice she gave him, "You're pregnant? Really?"

She nodding, looking down in shame with tears rolling down her cheeks. Placing a hand on her stomach she uttered miserably, "At first it was just fun, I knew about the possible consequences but I just didn't care. But this…this changes everything. "

She started crying harder so Ikkaku continued to hold her, rubbing her back and kissing the top of her head. He was thankful they weren't near the eleventh right now, they were a hit first ask questions later kind of bunch and would no doubt blame him for Orihime crying. The girl had been made an honorary member of his division since everyone cared about her so much. Even Captain Zaraki thought of her as family despite his outer disposition.

As they stood together both sensed a powerful spiritual pressure coming towards them. Orihime stopped crying as Ikkaku pushed her behind him to protect from whatever was coming. It was then he noticed Lisa Yadomaru, captain of the eighth and Kensei Mugurama and Shuuhei Hisagi of the ninth step out. They are all watching the pair along with Rangiku who was giggling at what was coming and Nanao who stepped over to Lisa. Leaning in she explained the situation and the vizored captain let out a laugh, "Oh, this should be good."

The next to appear on the scene were Rukia and Renji, however their presence was due to feeling Orihime's fluctuating reiatsu. Rukia of course presumed whatever was wrong had to do with Shunsui but since she hadn't filled Renji in on the situation the ever tactful lieutenant called out upon seeing Ikkaku with his arms around Orihime, "Ikkaku what did you do to the poor girl?"

Ikkaku yelled back at him, "Shut it Renji, I didn't do shit to her!"

Renji, even protective of the girl as when she was alive, was ready to pounce on Ikkaku regardless. As he headed towards them a hand clamped down on his shoulder. Turning back he looked up into the face of his head captain, his eyes blazing at the scene in front of him. Flicking his eyes momentarily to the red headed man he said lowly, "Lieutenant Abarai, move. I wouldn't want you to get hurt."

Renji swallowed thickly, momentarily stunned by the enormous reiatsu of his superior officer, but he did as told. At this point Shunsui didn't care who was watching. Stepping forward he said firmly, "Get. Away. From Orihime. Now Madarame-san."

Ikkaku met his gaze countering the order, "I didn't do anything wrong Head Captain. Just taking her out to lunch."

Shunsui,not liking the fact Ikkaku didn't let Orihime go, drew his zanpakuto and charged forward. Ikkaku called out, "Abarai!" Renji read his intension and sped forward catching Orihime gently in his arms just as Ikkaku flung her his direction out of the way. She gasped at the sudden flight but was thankful to have been removed.

Shunsui glared at Ikkaku as their zanpakutos clashed. "I don't want to fight you lieutenant, but I will if I must."

Ikkaku returned the glare, "Why must you? I mean, I like Orihime, I always have. You could have anyone Captain sir, why her? Why Orihime?"

He knew he was possibly digging his own grave but Ikkaku wanted the captain to put into words the reasons for his attacking him. Not just because the two harpies who'd roped him into this harebrained scheme wanted it but because _he_ wanted Orihime to hear it.

If Ikkaku knew one thing, it was how to piss people off by pushing their buttons. So he planned to push every one he could. He only opened Orihime would be able to heal him before he succumbed to his injuries.

Contiuning his assault Shunsui growled out, "Back out of this !"

Ikkaku dodged a slice and smirked, "Not unless you give me a good reason too. That woman down there is a good woman. She is sweet and kind. She'd give up her life a hundred times over if it was needed. We all care about her but at least we admit how much we do!"

Shunsui paused momentarily, unsure where Ikkaku was going with his speech but at the bald man's next words his eyes hardened, "Come on head captain, second guessing her worth? Or is she just a possession to you that you're hoarding without committing?"

Letting out a feral growl Shunsui charged forward again, kicking Ikkaku in the chest before stabbing his shoulder. "You don't know what you are talking about!" he roared.

Not fazed by the pain of a zanpakuto in his shoulder Ikkaku glared down his superior, "I don't know what it feels like to not be wanted? To feel you've been forgotten or left behind? Or like I don't matter? Of course I do! Everyone knows what that feels like at some point. How could you do that to such a wonderful woman as that?"

Anger overtaking his senses Shunsui unleashed a volley of punches against Ikkaku, so much so everyone just stood around in shock. Orihime tried to find her voice to tell him to stop but couldn't, she was just too stunned at what she was witnessing.

Ikkaku, more thankful for being a part of the eleventh than he ever had been in his life, absorbed the fury and pain of his head captain, listening as his cursed about the loss of Jushiro, the other captains and soul reapers who'd they lost. Finally he shouted, "I can't lose her too! You don't get it Madarame-san! She is my light. My happiness in the darkness of my heart! I love her damn it. You could never love her like I do!"

Managing to skirt away despite his injuries Ikkaku grinned, "It's about time you admitted it. Now that everyone knows it care to talk to the woman you love instead of beating me some more?"

Shunsui looked dumbfounded, stuttering out,"I… you… what…?"

Ikkaku sighed, "Rangiku and Nanao set you up, asked me to help get you to spill it all."

Shunsui, realizing he got played by his niece and the lieutenant, looked at Ikkaku with remorse, "Madarame-san, I am so sorry…I"

Ikkaku placed a hand up, "It's fine. I've had worse, I mean, I am in a squad with captain Zaraki. Now go talk to Orihime-chan. You two have a lot to talk about."

Shunsui nodded and flash stepped before Orihime. Clearing his throat he said, "Orihime-chan… I...well… I think we need to talk."


	17. Chapter 17

Because you Love me

Chapter 17: Now where do they stand?

Looking past Shunsui to check on Ikkaku, Orihime began to move forward to heal her friend but Nanao looked at her with a small smile on her face, "I'll take care of Madarame-san Orihime, don't worry."

Watching the pair Orihime smiled when she realized they cared for each other and was glad her kido teacher found someone she could relate to. Nodding she began to walk away with Shunsui but called back to Ikkaku, "Thank you Ikkaku-kun for lunch and I promise I'll pay for your shoes to be fixed."

Shunsui looked at her confused, "Why do his shoes need fixed?"

She looked away, a look of embarrassment on her face, "I threw up on them."

Despite everything he laughed, "Yes that I believe is a good reason to get them fixed."

Leading the way Shunsui walked until they'd reached the tenth but continued past it. At her look of curiosity he quipped, "You really think I'm going to have a serious conversation when Nanao and Rangiku will be back soon and probably trying to overhear us?"

Despite her annoyance with him Orihime smiled slighty, "Nanao is busy with her future boyfriend and after the display you gave do you really think Rangiku is going to try to eavesdrop?" Pausing to swallow, her stomach still queasy she asked next, "Did you really have beat Ikkaku so badly?"

Sighing he looked down into her eyes, "I had no idea it was a setup by Rangiku and Nanao. I thought he really wanted to date you." The moment the words left his mouth her face told him he'd screwed up yet again.

Her eyes flashed angry as she spat out, "What makes you think he didn't want to? I mean, now we know he likes Nanao, but that's despite the point! He _could_ have just asked me out on his own? Or what, you think no one would want such a lowly soul reaper as me?"

Shunsui shook his head, "You know that's not what I mean."

She spun around, prepared to storm back to the tenth division to her room so she could lock herself in and never come out except for work. She'd barely made a step before she was whisked away and before she knew it was being dropped on a bed.

Looking around she saw they were back at Ugendo, on the same bed where it all started.

"What the hell Shunsui?!"

Shunsui looked smug, "I told you I need to talk to you. This is as private as it gets. Once I'm done you can kido my ass all the way back to the first if you want and then let Nanao on me, but please, let me say what I have to say."

She glared at him but agreed, "Fine, talk."

Shunsui started pacing, nervousness getting the best of him, but he started out plainly with, "I love you Orihime." Her eyes widened slightly but before she could say anything he continued quickly, "I love you so much and you are all I think about. It's more than just physical. You are on my mind, in my heart, all around me damn it. I've never met anyone like you. I want you to be mine. I hate even _thinking_ about you being with anyone else. Hell, I'd take on the likes of Kenpachi if I thought he wanted to be with you."

Orihime snorted, "That will never happen."

Shunsui smiled at her reaction but pressed on, "I'm sorry that I've been an insensitive ass and an even bigger idiot. At first I didn't want to admit I loved you because I was too afraid you wouldn't return my feelings and I didn't think I could face that. But now…now even if you don't I needed you to know how I feel. I may not like it but if you want nothing to do with me anymore then I promise to leave you be and let you be with whoever you want without beating them to a pulp…maybe."

This last made her smile slightly but still he kept going, "I know now wherever Jushiro is, he'd be so pissed at me for putting you through this. But…I don't regret what we did. It was amazing. You are smart beautiful, loving and so many more things that to list them all would take the rest of my life. I will consider myself the luckiest man in three dimensions if you could consent to be by my side."

He stopped pacing to finally look at her head on. Moving quickly from the bed she wrapped her arms around his neck tightly sighing out, "I want to be with you too Shunsui but I was too afraid to tell you too, I'm sorry. I just…I don't have a lot of confidence in myself and thought you would get tired of me quickly because I'm so young and inexperienced. Plus, I didn't think I was strong enough to be the woman of the head captain! I mean, I don't even have a zanpakuto! And won't Central 46 be opposed to us being together and try to take me away because I broke the law or something? I mean-" but he cut her off with a big kiss.

Drawing back from her lips but keeping them close together he spoke softly but firmly, "One: Central 46 would only involve themselves if you were trying to black mail me afterwards, or if you were one of my subordinates in my division. Two: You are stronger than anyone else I know. And last but not least Shinji believed there would be a possibility of you not having a zanpakuto when you passed over because your powers are more kido that weapon based. Your powers _are_ your zanpakuto my dear, so you worried for nothing."

Orihime blushed, laughing at her own ridiculousness, "I've been silly haven't I?"

Shunsui nodded, chuckling out, "We both have, running from each other because of our own fears. Now we have no need to run anymore."

Orihime smiled and nodded. Looking at her seriously Shunsui commanded, "Never talk about being imprisoned or killed again."

"Okay since those two things would be bad for the baby right?"

Shunsui nodded absentmindedly. "Yes bad for the baby," then stopped, his eyes widening, "Wait...baby?"

She beamed up at him, "Yes, two months along. No worries completely healthy."

Shunsui leaned down and kissed her long and deep before picking her up and spinning her around laughing out. Hugging him tightly she whispered, her forehead against his, "I am guessing you are happy about this?"

"Yes my love," he responded before placing her down and getting down one knee, "Orihime, marry me?"

Orihime gasped, "What?"

He laughed, "You heard me."

She'd whispered lightly, a teasing glint in her eye, "Why should I?"

Standing back up he gathered her in close again kissing her before whispering against her lips, "Because you love me."

THE END


End file.
